marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Death of Legends (Avenged)
"The Death of Legends" is the first chapter in Avenged. Plot "Alright, everybody you know what we have to do and you know who we are going up against", a blonde, firm man said. "I'll just wait here until you need me", a scraggly man with glasses said in a nervous tone. "We'll need you, you know what we're going up against", the blonde man grabbed his circular shield from the quin-jet's holster and cocked his gun. "I shall go ahead and defeat thy enemy", another blonde man said, though his hair was long and had a metal helmet on-top. The scraggly man in glasses opened the quin-jet's back door and the helmeted man whirled his hammer in circles and flew away. "Get ready, we're closing in!", the shielded man said, "Clint, you ready?". "I'm always ready Cap, c'mon I'm me" Clint drew back his bow acting all smug. "What about you Natasha?", she just grunted to his question. The scraggly man lowered the quin-jet and opened it's exterior doors. The archer, soldier and assassin tensed whilst the scraggly man backed up. The soldier ran out and started shooting at the enemy along with the assassin, the enemy were dressed in dark green jackets with yellow cuffs and black masks that covered their face. As the archer slid out of the quin-jet shooting three arrows at a time, not missing a single one, he spotted the hammer man pounding at his enemies easily taking them down. The skinny scraggly man walked out of the quin-jet and then became angry and big and green, he jumped up into the air and landed with a massive crater in the ground. After the battle they were exhausted as they were walking back to the quin-jet gravity seemed to go and the legends were raised in the air. Suddenly the hammer was taken away from the steel capped man and as he was floating there, he lost sight of the hammer. "Mjolnir!", he yelled, reaching for it. They were then dropped to the ground. As they were standing up metal balls came out of the ground. The metal balls exploded and shrapnel and razors ripped at the legends legs their leg muscles and skin was shredded, the legends fell to the ground crippled. The soldier heard a noise and looked up in the air and saw three nukes flying his way, he lowered his head and awaited his fate. The next day the news was full of reports about the nukes. There was a funeral for the fallen heroes. The Soldier's apprentice, James "Bucky" Barnes, was there mourning his fallen mentor and friend. He walked up to the tombstone and and put his hand on it, his face was contorted and red from crying. He looked to his left and saw a girl standing over Clint's grave, also crying. Bucky walked over to Clint's grave. "I'm sorry", he said saddened. "I'm sorry too", the girl replied looking up at him.